Sector 3 (PYR)/Items
These are the items that appeared in Sector 3. Major Items Super Missiles Samus can download the Super Missiles in the Data Room after unlocking the Green Hatches. Wide Beam Samus receives the Wide Beam from the Core-X in the scientist. The scientist is fought in the Main Boiler Control room when the Main Boiler threatens to explode. Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 In the hallway that leads back to the main room, Samus can activate a shutter on the ground with bombs, taking her up closer to some blocks, with the tank. Alternatively, from the room to the right, Samus can Shinespark through some Boost Blocks to an area above the tank, and then drop down to it. Energy Tank 2 There is a hidden area to the left of Missile Tank 6. It can be accessed through bombs. A pair of Boost Blocks block access to another area above, but can be broken with a Shinespark. Samus must then traverse through fake blocks and use a shutter to reach higher ground. She must then shoot through more fake blocks to reach the tank. Energy Tank 3 This Energy Tank is in the lower portion of the Sector. Samus must freeze a Sova to reach an upper door to the room. She must then freeze more Sovas in the next room to create steps to the Tank. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 It is in the room to the lower left of the first large room of the sector. Samus must use the Speed Booster to break through the Boost Blocks in the wall, then destroy the Fake Blocks in the floor to reach a hidden area. The tank is in the ceiling, concealed by a Fake Block and can be reached with the High Jump easily. Missile Tank 2 This Missile Tank is notably unavoidable through normal methods, and is a risk during [[Low Percent Run|0% runs of Fusion]]. It is obtained by entering a Morph Ball tunnel that leads behind the blue Geron and behind the Green Hatch near the start of the Sector. Missile Tank 3 This Missile Tank is in the room through the Green Hatch on the bottom right of the very large vertical shaft that contains Funes or later Namihe. It is found by shooting the Fake Block in the center of the top of the square platform. Missile Tank 4 Once Samus obtains the Super Missiles, she will hear an explosion. Upon heading back the way she came, she finds a hole. Down the hole is a door to the right. If she continues to head right, she will find a room with the Tank behind a blue Geron. Missile Tank 5 After driving the B.O.X. Security Robot off, Samus can escape by climbing the wreckage it creates. In the next room, the Missile Tank is above. It is behind some Boost Blocks. Samus must build up a charge, and Shinespark to the tank. Missile Tank 6 There is a superheated corridor with a floor covered in lava below the Navigation Room. The tank is in the room to the left of the corridor. Missile Tank 7 The Missile Tank is in the Morph Ball tunnel to the left of Energy Tank 3. Power Bomb Tanks Power Bomb Tank 1 Above the corridor where Samus brawled the B.O.X. Security Robot. Samus must Shinespark through the door on the left, where she will break through the opposite wall in the following room, and lay a Power Bomb to reveal a hidden tunnel leading to a small chamber. Power Bomb Tank 2 Through the main room of the Sector's bottom right door, Samus must open up the Shutter and run on, over a floor of Boost Blocks in the next room. Dropping down, she must lay a Power Bomb to reveal a hidden tunnel in the left corner. This will lead to a space with a Namihe below the tank. Samus must freeze the Namihe to get to the tank. Power Bomb Tank 3 At the very bottom of the shaft with Funes and Namihe, Samus must continue left through a lava-filled corridor, and then use a Power Bomb to reveal an opening in the lava there. She must dive into the lava and navigate the maze of hidden tunnels. Power Bomb Tank 4 At the very bottom of the shaft inhabited by Funes and Namihes, Samus must continue right. In the following room, she must bomb through to a heated room. Diving into the lava, Samus must Screw Attack through the blocks on the right wall, open the door and run from the slope. In the following room, she must Shinespark up when against the right wall. Power Bomb Tank 5 As she is ascending the shaft for the previous Tank, Samus can take note of another Tank. Descending, she must climb through the hidden tunnel blocked by Screw Attack Blocks farther down the wall. Power Bomb Tank 6 Samus must reach the access tunnel between Sector 3 and Sector 5 in one of two ways and then Bomb the ceiling above the door to 3. Category:Lists of items by area Category:Sector 3